


Roommates

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: They went to a party... and they were roommates! A little reddie Drabble from a prompt on tumblr





	Roommates

 

The last place Eddie wanted to be on this particular night was a stupid party. 

He had had his Spotify all qued up with his favorite songs and was about to dial the closest pizza place when his roommate asked if he wanted to go out. Well, begged, was more like it. 

“Please, Eds,” he had said, “I’m really trying to go, I haven’t been out all week.” That was true. They had both been holed up studying for finals which had ended for both of them this morning.

But Eddie didn’t find the party scene stress reliving like Richie. Sure there was alcohol and he could dance, but there was also shitty people holding the alcohol and sweaty people trying to dance _on_ him. 

“Why can’t you just go yourself?” 

“ ‘Cus I can’t show up alone. Plus they’re more likely to let me in if I bring a hot piece.” 

Eddie felt his face get hot, “Flattery isn’t going to work Richie.” 

“What if I buy you breakfast tomorrow?” 

“You were gonna do that anyway.” 

His roommate smiled that devilish smile,

“So you’ll go?” 

Eddie sighed, it was hard enough to say no to his roommate as charming as he was, 

“Fine. But don’t expect me to enjoy it.” 

“Oh Eds!” Richie exclaimed and dropped to his knees. The motion was enough to make Eddie go crimson, but then the fucker started kissing his way up Eddie’s arm. 

“Thank you,” he said between loud kisses, “Thank you my prince!”

“Oh my fucking god, get off me before I change my mind.” 

 

And that’s how Eddie ended up leaning on a wall at some dirty frat house, barley sipping  some shitty beer. 

 

The music was too loud. Not because Eddie was opposed to loud music, the music was just too _bad_ to be played that loud. Richie had gotten tangled up in some conversation as soon as they had arrived, leaving Eddie to fend for himself. 

 

Not to mention, a couple was starting to get awfully comfortable next to him. 

A boy Eddie thought he recognized from his lit class was whispering into the ear of a girl with short brown hair. 

“Oh baby, _I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”_

He said, close enough for Eddie to hear with perfect, disgusting clarity. 

Look, he’s no pervert. The body has natural reactions to a guy with a deep voice that may or may not sound like your roommate whom you are attracted to, saying that kind of thing. 

_Speak of the goddamn devil._

“Eds!” Richie called, all of the sudden. Of course now, the guy he’s been looking for all night only shows up now that he’s got a- 

“How ya doin, my lad? How’s your drink?” He had an elbow on the wall, leaning, towering over Eddie who was now wishing for death. 

He was all loose now, with his hair wild. _It looked good on him._

Eddie snapped out of it, “Oh uh,” he looked down and swirled the beer that he hadn’t had much of, “Shitty.” 

“Sorry they don’t have that stuff your hard lemonade here, Eds. If it helps I couldn’t drink the shit here either.” 

“Uh huh,” he gulped. 

Richie laughed slightly, his lips pulled up in that dumb smile, the bastard. 

“Ya havin a threesome over here, spaghetti?” 

He asked, eyes shifting to the couple next to them, down each other’s throats. 

“Gross,” he scoffed. 

“Why ya like the one on one stuff more?” He chimed, eyebrows up. 

“For your information, I find this whole situation disgusting,” he lied. 

“Uh huh,” and then Richie leaned down, whispered quiet enough for only Eddie to hear, “I think little Eds would beg to differ.” 

That was the dumbest god damn sentence Eddie had ever heard in his god damn life. 

But it made the god damn room 15 times hotter. 

 

And that’s how Eddie ended up in the upstairs bedroom of some random frat house, making out with his roommate. 

He was pressed against the bed, Richie holding his wrists and kissing down his neck. 

Eddie kept moving his legs up and down, breathing heavily with need. 

“Rich,” he panted. 

Richie made his way down the other man’s body with his right hand, stopping at Eddie’s bulge and cupping it.  

“Want me to take these off baby?” He asked, toying with the waist band of his pants.

“Please,” 

Richie pulled off his pants and boxers as Eddie tore off his own shirt.

Richie tossed them to the side before stopping altogether. 

“ _Wow_ ,” he said.

“What?” Eddie blushed, now was not the time to lose confidence. 

“ _You_ _look…amazing.”_

He could feel himself burning at the genuine compliment. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled coyly, feeling quite a bit silly here, naked with a boy at his knees, gawking at him. But maybe silly wasn’t such a bad thing. 

“May I?” He asked, motioning to Eddie’s hard dick.

“Oh my god,” he laughed, “You are so weird.”

“Sexy isn’t it?” He said, before wrapping his lips around the tip. Eddie let out a loud moan as he started to bob down on his dick. 

And that’s how Eddie ended up getting the best blow job in his life from his roommate and then returning the favor shortly after. 

 

Richie bought breakfast the next morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw lads merry Xmas if u celebrate


End file.
